Confusion
by Angusina
Summary: Tony wakes up in a strange place.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion

I do not own any of the NCIS characters, I am just borrowing them for this fic. Hope you like it.

(This has nothing to do with my other Tony/Gibbs story. I will continue it as well.)

Tony had never felt so hot before in his life, he could hardly keep his eyes open because of the bright light. His whole body ached and he knew he was dying, he just wanted it to be over soon, he couldn't stand any more of this. He was too tired to fight any longer. He wondered where his team where. They didn't usually leave him on his own when he was ill. He so didn't want to be alone when he died. That was how his father said he would end up, dead in a gutter. He could feel tears trickle down his cheek. Gibbs help me he pleaded.

He felt someone lift his head. He knew it was a man by the smell and he knew he was speaking to him but he couldn't hear his voice properly. Then he felt a delicious coolness on his lips, water. He never thought he'd be so pleased just to drink water. "Sip," the voice said. Tony dried to take more but the water was taken away.

"Please," Tony begged. How could they be so cruel as to take it away? Surely they wouldn't deny him some water.

"Sip," the voice said again. Tony tried to raise his arms and grab whatever the water was in but the man held his hands down. He must be weak for him to be able to do that, Tony thought.

Then he felt himself lifted up. The man lifted him with ease, he must have lost weight. How long had he been kept a prisoner? His skin felt as if it was on fire. He felt water being poured onto his clothes. He shivered. Something soaked in water was placed over his face. He hated this. He knew he couldn't see very well just now but not seeing anything was frightening. He struggled and tried to get away. "Stop it boy, I'm trying to help you. Your face is burnt with the sun, I need to keep the water on it. Settle down." Sun? How did he get out in the sun? Where the hell was he? He struggled some more. A sharp smack to his leg stopped him. "Enough!" He was lifted up again and then he seemed to be moving faster. Was he in some kind of machine? It didn't feel like a car. Then everything went black.

Tony was sure he had woken up in heaven. He was lying on something so soft he just wanted to snuggle into it and sleep. They have great beds in heaven he thought as sleep overcame him again.

The next time he woke he could hear voices. They sounded familiar, he wriggled around in the bed. "Lie still," a voice said. A hand touched his forehead. "He's still very hot, Doc."

He must be in hospital. He lifted his hand and tried to remove the cloth from his eyes. "Leave it on."

"Boss?" Tony said. It sounded like Gibbs.

"He's not making any sense, Doc."

"It's sunstroke. Just keep on giving him liquids to rehydrate him. And use that cream."

"Ducky," he murmured. But he was too tired to keep awake any longer.

The next time he woke he had a more pressing need. A hand held him down as he tried to push himself up from the bed. "Boy, lie down."

Boy. "Toilet. I need the toilet."

"You're not well enough to go to the outhouse."

Outhouse. Where was he? In a rerun of Bonanza or Little House on the Prairie.

"Sit on the edge of the bed and I'll help you," the gruff voice said.

"What?" Tony squeaked. "No! Get your hands off me."

"Stop it boy. I'm just going to get you the chamber pot."

Chamber pot? Must be a strange place if they don't have indoor plumbing. He wished he could see. The cloth had been replaced by a bandage. A large container was placed in his hands. He heard the footsteps moving away. He pulled the bandage off. He looked around the room. It was quite a small room with a large bed and a dresser to one side. He looked down. What the hell was he wearing? It looked like a dress.

"You finished?"

"No!" Why did his voice sound so high? He looked at his arms. They were short and so were his legs. What had happened to him?

"Are you alright?"

"No!"

The man came in. It was Gibbs or at least it looked like him. His hair was longer and he was a bit thinner but it was definitely him. What could he say? "What's wrong?"

"I...I ..." He didn't know what to say?

The man rushed to his side and put a hand to his head. "You're still a bit warm but your skin is looking less red. That cream of the Doc's must be working." he looked at the empty pot. "Are you having problems?"

"No. I mean yes. It's just..." he stuttered. "This thing." he pulled the dress out from his skin. "Why am I wearing this thing?"

"It's a nightshirt."

"I know that, why am I wearing it?" he asked in a snippy voice.

The man who looked like Gibbs had an angry look on his face. Pretty much like the one Gibbs wore before he head slapped Tony. "You may speak to your parents like that but I will not accept it." The man glared at him and that was very familiar and also very sad.

"Sorry."

"Hurry up and then we can eat." The man left.

Tony looked around the room, he couldn't see his clothes anywhere. He reached up to the dresser and grabbed the mirror off the top. He looked in it. Staring back was a young boy's face. He gasped. That wasn't his face looking back, it was a kid. No wonder the Gibbs man called him boy. He was one. The mirror slipped from his hands and smashed on the floor.

The man came running in. "Don't move," he shouted as Tony took a backward step. "What were you playing at boy?"

He couldn't stop himself, he started to cry. Two hands reached out and lifted him over the broken glass. He handed him the chamber pot," Go take care of business, one accident a day is enough."

Tony couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks as he did what the man said. He heard the man sweeping the glass up. He came through and stood in front of Tony. "Come here." He held open his arms and Tony fell into them "It's okay," he soothed. "No harm done." He lifted him up and moved over to a rocking chair and set the boy in his lap. He wrapped a blanket round the boy's shoulders and held him to him.

TBC

( Please let me know if you like this and want me to continue.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I spelt title wrong, have changed it to confusion)

Gibbs held the boy for a while and then said," Come to the table and have something to eat. He set Tony down on one of the chairs and set a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Tony screwed up his nose as he put the spoon into it and tried it.

"Add some syrup or honey," Gibbs said.

Tony did and the next mouthful tasted much better. "Good."

"Here's some milk."

He looked at the mug of coffee Gibbs was drinking. "Can I have some coffee?"

"No. Children drink milk or water in this house."

After eating Gibbs insisted he go back to bed. "I'm not tired."

"Thought we could talk about who you are and why you were on your own."

"My name's Tony."

"Gibbs," the man said. Tony couldn't help the gasp. "What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing." It was obvious this Gibbs had no idea who he was. Why could he remember Gibbs but Gibbs didn't know him? None of this made any sense. It was like an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie." God this Gibbs was just as direct as his one.

"Honestly I don't know."

"Your parents?"

"Dead."

"You run away from an orphanage?"

"I'm not lying, I really don't know."

"We can go into town tomorrow and let the Doc have a look at you again. He did feel a bump on the back of your head."

Tony put his hand back, he could feel it, maybe that's what was causing these dreams.

"We can ask at the Sheriff's office if anyone has been looking for you." Tony was sure no one would have been.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but what year is this?"

"Are you joking?"

"No I'm not."

"1880."

Tony couldn't believe this. Why on Earth had this happened? Why was he dreaming about this time? It made no sense at all. "I can't go into town dressed like this," Tony said. "Have you got my clothes?"

"All you were wearing when I found you was this shirt." He held up one of Tony's shirts. "It can't be yours, it's much too big."

"I'm not going in like this," Tony said emphatically.

"I've got clothes you can wear." Gibbs went over to a chest and pulled out some trousers, a shirt and long underwear. "This should do."

Tony looked at the long underwear, Ziva would laugh herself silly if she saw him in those. "I'm not..."

"Yes you are." There was that no nonsense tone again. This Gibbs was as used to giving orders as his one. "I'll set up a bath in front of the fire for you."

"In front of the fire?"

"Of course. They do it differently where you were brought up?" If this man only knew Tony thought.

"We had a room where we bathed."

"No rooms here. Just the fire."

He heard Gibbs drag something heavy into the other room and then he heard water being poured in. "Alright Tony, it's ready."

The man hadn't been joking, a bath was sitting in the living area. "What if someone comes?"

"Don't you worry, no one comes here. Now hurry up before it gets cold. I didn't make it too hot. The soap's there as well." Tony stood by the bath. "Come on boy, it won't hurt you."

"I'm used to bathing in private."

"Then get unused to it. You don't get in that bath pronto I'll be putting you in it." Tony scowled. "I'll give you to three. One.... two.."

Tony pulled the night shirt off and almost jumped in. This was so embarrassing, almost like the time Kate and Gibbs had run into his hotel room when the lizard was in his bed. He had to admit he felt much better when he'd finished.

"I'm going out to tend the animals," Gibbs said. "You come out when you're dressed."

Tony quickly washed and dressed. The boots Gibbs had set out were a bit big and the trousers hung off his hips but they were better than that night shirt. He opened the door and looked out. He could hear someone out in the barn and he made his way there. Gibbs was milking a cow, talking to her as he worked. "Mr. Gibbs," Tony said.

"Come on over," he said. "You ever milked a cow?"

"No."

"Sit down, I'll show you." He grabbed Tony's hand and put it on the cow's teat. He then showed him how to squeeze and pull it to get the milk. "Now you try." It took Tony a few tries but he picked it up quickly. Gibbs was standing over at a dresser that was sitting at the side of the barn.

"What are you doing?"

"Making drawers for this dresser. I want to have it finished by tonight so we can take it into town to sell."

"What is the town called?"

"Stillwater."

"Have you lived here long?"

"A while. If you're finished that take the milk into the house and then feed oats to the horse." Tony got up grabbing the trousers as he stood. "Let's go into the house, I can get some suspenders to fix that problem. Lee had the same problem with them."

"Is Lee your son?" Tony asked inquisitively.

Gibbs turned round quickly. "That is none of your business. Understand?" he shouted in the boy's face.

"Yes sir," Tony answered quickly moving away. He'd seen his father that mad before and he'd ended up with a black eye, he did not want a repeat of that.

Gibbs noticed the boy shy away from him. He hadn't meant to terrify him, it was just something he wouldn't .. couldn't talk about. "It's alright boy," he said in a calm voice. "I just don't want to talk about it. Come on."

Tony walked behind keeping enough of a distance from him that he could run if he needed to. Gibbs went back to the chest and pulled out leather straps. Tony backed up to the door. Gibbs saw the fear in the boy's eyes. He knew he was going to run. The boy was off before he could catch him. He took off over the yard and was nearly at the gate when he fell over. Gibbs was at him before he could get up. He instinctively curled into a ball pleading with the man. "Please don't, I won't ask again."

"I'm not going to touch you Tony." Gibbs cursed himself. He should have realised what the boy would think when he saw the straps. This boy had obviously been beaten by someone. "These straps will hold up your trousers. Look. They have buttons that tie on."

Tony was frightened to uncurl. He'd been tricked too many times before. Five minutes passed before he made any move. Gibbs was sitting by the gate. The leather straps were on the ground by his feet. He put his hand out and grabbed them. Gibbs had been telling the truth. He could see the button holes. "Want some help?"

Tony stood up. "Yes." He still flinched as the man came towards him but all he did was tie them.

"Better?"

"Thanks." How could he explain to this man? "I.."

"My fault. I shouldn't have shouted at you. And another thing, I would never take a belt to a child for asking a question. You going to feed the horse?"

"Yes."

"The oats are in the barn beside the dresser. Then you can feed the chickens and collect the eggs."

Tony did all the chores Gibbs asked and then made his way back into the barn. "Can I help?"

"Not on this one but I'm making a small one for the Judge's daughter. Take the sand paper and use it on that piece of wood."

Tony watched Gibbs as he worked. He'd always loved being asked down to help work on his boat. This Gibbs was just as good with wood.

"Lunch time," Gibbs said getting up.

Gibbs made a couple of sandwiches and poured a cup of coffee and a glass of milk. They ate in silence. Gibbs told Tony to empty the bath water out the back on his vegetable patch and then put the bath away. It took ages because he had to use a pot to carry the water. Even empty the bath was difficult to lift out. He washed the dishes. Then he looked around the room. There was a shelf above the fireplace with some photographs. Beside the fireplace was a chair. He went over and sat in it. A book was sitting beside it. He picked it up. It was a novel called Ivanhoe by Walter Scott. Tony remembered seeing the film with Robert Taylor. He sat down on the chair and started to read.

He jumped when he heard the door open. "I was just..."

"You can read?"

"Yes."

"You like the book?"

"Yes. I've only seen..." He realised he would sound crazy if he talked about films to this man so he stopped.

"Carry on reading while I make some dinner."

Tony almost fell asleep over dinner. "Go get ready for bed," Gibbs saw him open his mouth to argue, " and yes you are to wear the night shirt." Tony pouted.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Gibbs came into the room. The boy looked so young in sleep. Gibbs had decided he was not going to hand the boy over to the authorities. He didn't know who had beaten the boy but he was sure it was either his father or someone at an orphanage. He would offer to take the boy until someone else could be found.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(There is one smack in this part, if you do not like this in a fic please do not read.)

Gibbs woke as soon as the sun rose, he went through to Tony's room and shook him. "Wake up, Tony. You have to milk the cow and feed the chickens before we go. I'll get breakfast ready." Tony muttered something that Gibbs couldn't hear and pulled the covers up round his head. "Not a morning person," Gibbs said to himself. He pulled the covers down and said. "Up."

"I was getting up, "Tony groused. "No sane person gets up this early." He dragged himself out the bed and made for the china basin on the dresser. He poured the water into it and took a deep breath. "No one heard of hot water."

Gibbs stood smiling," Take it you're not a country boy," he said to Tony as he came out of the room.

"No one I know gets up this early," he protested picking up the bucket.

"In the country everyone gets up this early. The animals have to be looked after before we eat. Now hurry up. Betsy doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Grumpy like her owner," Tony said under his breath.

He made his way out to the barn. The cow was mooing as he arrived. "I know, I'm late," he said sitting down on the small stool. He had soon finished and was just getting up when Betsy kicked her foot back. He managed to grab the bucket before it was knocked over.

"Missed," he said to her.

"If she'd knocked it over you'd have nothing to drink today," Gibbs said from the door.

"Like that would be a hardship, then you'd have to let me have coffee."

"Not going to happen, water in the well." Tony pouted. This Gibbs had an answer for everything. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

Tony picked up the bucket and took it inside. He then went out and fed the chickens and collected the eggs. "While you're here those can be your morning chores."

Tony ate his oatmeal without any complaints this morning. "Go freshen up before we leave. I'll hitch up the wagon."

"Is there an orphanage in town?" Tony asked in a small voice.

"No there isn't."

"Where will they send me?"

"You'll stay here with me."

"I can." Tony's face lit up. "You really want me.

Gibbs felt a lump in this throat. Who the hell had treated this boy so badly he thought no one would want him? He'd like to get his hands on those people and let them feel his fists. "Yes you can. The Sheriff can send out notices about you to see if you have any relatives."

"What if no one wants me?" Tony knew he sounded like the child he looked like but he couldn't help it. He was stuck in a strange world where he knew no one but this version of Gibbs. He was frightened.

"Then you'll stay with me," he answered. He made it sound so simple.

"But you don't know me?"

"I know enough about you."

"I can help you here. I know I don't know anything about farming but I can learn." He looked up at Gibbs, he had to be honest with this man. "Sometimes I can get into trouble."

"I don't know of any boy that doesn't. But there will be rules and I shall expect you to obey them or there will be consequences." He saw Tony's face whiten. "I shall never raise a hand in anger to you. There are lots of chores around here you can do and I have a corner over there that you can stand in. We'll work things out." Tony knew there would be rules, this man wouldn't be Gibbs without them. He also knew Gibbs would never hurt him like his father had. He wasn't like that or at least the one from his time wasn't. Things were getting jumbled in his head. He had to remember this wasn't his Gibbs even if he looked like him. "Think you can live with that?"

"Yes, I can."

Gibbs had the wagon ready when he came out. The dresser was tied onto the back. "Ever driven a wagon?" Tony shook his head. "Okay, sit here in front of me." Gibbs put the reins in his hands and then covered them with his own. On the ride into town he showed him how to make the horses move on and how to steer it. He couldn't believe how close he felt to this boy, it was as if he was his own flesh and blood.

Tony loved driving the wagon even though Gibbs wouldn't let him go too fast. "You are not to do this on your own," Gibbs reminded him as they stopped at the store.

"Town not as big as you're used to?" Gibbs pointed to the few shops that were along the main street.

"No." Tony pointed up the hill to some building that was going on. "What are they doing there?"

"They're starting to mine for coal. Someone bought most of the land round town and they've been putting up houses for their workers. Damn mess they're making. It'll ruin the land for miles around."

They got down from the wagon. "Let's go see the Sheriff," Gibbs said. "Don't look so worried, he's a friend of mine." They walked to the next building. A man was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers. Gibbs walked in Tony close behind. "Tobias." Tony couldn't believe it, Tobias Fornell was the Sheriff. This was just getting crazier and crazier. He wondered who next would pop into his dream. Then he saw Ron Sacks, he almost made a remark but thought better of it. They would not know what he was talking about.

"See you've taken on Ron to help you," Gibbs said.

"Yes, with all the extra people in town I needed the help. What brings you here?"

Gibbs turned to point to Tony,"This is Tony. I found him about a week ago."

"This the boy the Doc was looking at?"

"Yes. He's fine now but he says he has no parents or relatives to look after him."

"You run away from an orphanage?" Fornell asked.

"No. I wasn't in an orphanage."

"Nearest orphanage is in Bloomsburg, I'll send a wire there. They'll probably send someone to collect him in the next day or so."

Tony moved closer to Gibbs and looked up at him. "You said I could stay with you."

"And you will." He turned to Tobias," The boy can stay with me. He's no trouble. I'll hold onto him until his family come for him, if he has any."

"Where are you from?" Fornell asked.

"New York," Tony answered.

"Big place. I'll send wires off later today. See if a boy has been reported missing. But as for keeping him Jethro, you'll need to speak to the Judge about that."

"I won't go," Tony said loudly to Fornell. "If you send me away I'll run away."

"Enough!" Gibbs said. "I told you what would happen. You'll stay with me. I'll go speak with the Judge this morning. Now apologise for speaking like that to Tobias." The tone of voice brooked no disagreement.

"Sorry."

"Accepted."

"I'll just take him to the store and get him some new things. These are a bit too big. Come on Tony."

Fornell couldn't believe the difference the boy had made to Gibbs. For a long time he had been worried about him. They had been good friends for years but after the tragedy Gibbs had withdrawn from everyone. He hoped the Judge would allow the boy to stay.

Gibbs made his way into the store. "Jethro," a woman said. "Good to see you." She looked round at Tony," And who is this good looking young man?"

Tony put on his brightest smile. "Tony D... Bond, pleased to meet you." Gibbs eyes turned to him. He had heard the hesitation and change of name. Tony looked down. Shit! He knew that look, he was going to have questions to answer.

"I need some clothes for the boy," Gibbs said.

"Of course. I'll get some and he can try them on." She came back with an armful of clothes and told Tony to go try them on. "What else do you need?"

"He'll need some boots as well, those are too big for him."

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine." She looked at him closely, he certainly looked better than the last time she saw him. "Where did the boy come from?"

"He was lost and I took him in. He's staying with me until someone comes for him."

He must be some boy if he could crack that wall Jethro's been building round himself she thought. Tony came out. "Those look to be the right size," she said. "Try these boots on."

Tony went to look at himself in the mirror. He almost laughed. He did look like something out of an old western movie. "We'll take those and a couple more shirts and trousers. A good pair for Sunday."

"But I can't pay you for them," Tony said.

"You don't have to. You need clothes."

"Thank you." Tony went to him and hugged him. Gibbs smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Go pick a sweet for later." He directed him to the jars of sweets.

He paid Josie for the clothes and they went off down the road. "We'd best go to see the Judge now." Tony stopped.

"I won't go, they can't make me."

"We have to do what the Judge says Tony. He's the law and we have to respect the law."

He took Tony's hand, "Come on. Tom won't do anything he doesn't think is right."

Gibbs knocked on the door, a man came," Come in Jethro." They were shown into a large room. "What can I do for you?"

Gibbs explained about finding Tony and how he had no relatives. He told the Judge Tobias was going to try and find his family. "And what do you want me to do?" Tom didn't let on that the Doc had already told him about the boy Gibbs had found.

"I want him to stay with me until his family is found."

"I already...." A glare stopped Tony from saying any more. "Sorry."

"And what if no family is found?"

"He can stay with me."

"Is that what you want, Tony?"

"Yes. I want to stay with Mr. Gibbs." He saw his chance to say more. "And if you send me away I'll just run....Ow!" Tony wasn't surprised Gibbs had smacked him, the only thing that surprised him was the fact it was his backside he hit, he was more used to head slaps.

"There will be no more of that talk. Understand Tony? I will not stand for disrespect."

"Yes sir. I understand. But I want to stay with you." Tom almost smiled. God this boy was good for Gibbs. Another glare. "Sorry."

Tom had to keep a straight face as he spoke to Gibbs. "I will grant you temporary custody of Tony until any family comes forward. We will review this agreement if that happens or if no family comes forward."

"Thanks Tom."

"You do realise he will have to go to school," Tom said.

"NO!" Tony shouted. "I don't need school."

"It's required by law," Tom said.

"He'll be there," Gibbs said.

Could this get any worse, Tony thought.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Last part of this fic. Thanks to all those people who said they were enjoying it. The parts in italics are where it is jumping from past to present. Hope it makes sense. I've spelt Caitlyn Todd's name as Cait as that is how it is usually shortened in Scotland not Kate. Don't know which is right.)

They set off early for the school the next morning," I don't want to go," Tony argued.

"It's not what you want but what you have to do and this is something you have to do."

Tony pouted. "That's not going to work and I don't think the teacher will be impressed by it either."

"But I don't need school," he whined. Gibbs pulled the reins and made the horse stop.

"Down." Tony slid off the horse. Gibbs got down after him. "I know you're clever. School isn't just for education, it's also about meeting people your own age."

"I don't like school."

"You'll like this one. The teacher is very nice."

"What's his name?"

"It's not a man it's a woman and she is called Miss Todd, that is if you are in the upper class."

"I'm 13," Tony said.

"Well you'll be in her class."

"How do you know she's nice? She may be an old dragon."

Gibbs laughed. "I used to know her when my boys went to the school."

"Your boys?"

"My sons. They both died 5 years ago and my wife." Tony could see the sadness in his face.

"I didn't mean to bring up sad memories for you. I won't complain any more."

Gibbs laughed again," Don't make promises you can't keep." Tony glared. "Now ready to continue?" Gibbs mounted the horse and put his hand down to lift up Tony in front of him. "And you're not bringing up sad memories, you're making me think of all the good times I used to have with them." He wrapped his arm around Tony and held him as the horse began to go faster. "And you need to learn to ride so you can go to school on your own."

"I will if you teach me."

As they were dismounting Tony asked,"Can I use your surname?"

"If you want."

"It'll be less confusing for the teacher and the other pupils."

"Tony Gibbs has a nice ring to it," Gibbs said. Tony's smile made Gibbs so happy. That was when he said the thing that made Tony's day. "And if you want you can call me dad."

"You wouldn't mind?" Tony sounded amazed.

"It would be a pleasure. It's been too long since I was called that."

The playground was practically empty, a boy and girl were sitting on a log at the far side of the playground and a few boys were kicking around a rag ball. Gibbs knocked at the door and a woman answered it. Tony nearly fell over when he saw the teacher, he should have known. It was Cait. He saw the lovely smile she gave Gibbs. Gibbs explained who he was and how he was to be enrolled in school.

Tony had a great time, the children were nice to him and as for Cait, or Miss Todd, as he'd have to get used to calling her, she was the best teacher ever. He wished he'd had someone like her when he was at school.

Of course being Tony he couldn't resist getting into trouble. At lunch break he was dared to climb the big tree in the yard. And a dare was a dare, he couldn't back down. He set off up the tree, he had always been a good climber. Just as he was nearing the top he heard someone shout. He looked down and that was his undoing. His foot slipped and he was falling. He hit some branches on the way down, he could feel them tearing at his skin and then the thud as he hit the ground.

"_Talk to him Jethro," he heard a voice say. It sounded so far away from him. "I'm sure he can hear you."_

_He felt a hand brush against his forehead. He moved towards it. "He moved Ducky."_

"_Keep talking."_

He felt a cloth on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes but he was too tired. "Doc what can I do?"

"Just what you are doing. Give him a reason to want to live."

"Tony, you have to be alright. I can't go on without you. You filled a hole that was deep inside me. Come back to me." He brushed the hair from his eyes and bent down kissing him on the forehead. "Please come back."

"_His eyes are open Duck but he doesn't seem to see me."_

"Dad, help me."

"Doc!"

Tony felt hands holding him onto the bed. "His temperature is very high. Wash him with cold water."

"I can't lose him."

"Dad, Daddy, I don't want to leave you. Don't let them make me leave you. I want to stay with you."

He clung onto Gibbs. He felt his arms going round him holding onto him tightly. He felt safe.

When he woke up there was still a pair of arms clasped tightly around him. It was very bright. He tried to get up. "Lie still," a voice from behind him said. He moved his head. There was Gibbs sitting on the bed holding him in his arms. He tried to move again. "I told you already lie still. Ducky!"

Ducky walked in, "Thank goodness." He put his hands onto Tony's forehead. "The fever has broken. You have been a very sick young man."

"I have?"

"Jethro has been sitting up with you for the last week. Last night he held you up all night, you were finding it difficult to breath. The only time you got any respite was when you were in his arms."

"I was having a lovely dream."

"The way you were thrashing about on the bed I thought it was a nightmare," Gibbs said.

"That was just after I feel out of the tree, the rest was good." Tony yawned.

"Now it's time to let Tony get some well earned sleep," Ducky said.

Gibbs made to move. He felt Tony's hands tighten. "I think I'll stay here, Ducky."

"You sure, Jethro, you could really do with some sleep." Tony felt guilty, Gibbs looked shattered. He let go of Gibbs.

"You should go Boss, I'll be fine."

"And I'll be fine right here. You don't get rid of me that easily, son."

"You're tired."

"I nearly lost you. Another night on the chair won't do me any harm. Go to sleep." Gibbs watched as Tony's eyelids fluttered shut. He turned to Ducky. "I'll be fine Ducky."

"Go get a shower, some food and then come back. I'll stay with him." Gibbs looked as if he was about to argue. "Doctor's orders."

"Alright."

Tony was still asleep when Gibbs got back. Ducky was sitting reading a book. "He's been fine. Mumbling in his sleep. Must be back in that dream he was having."

Gibbs noticed that Ducky had someone make up a bed for him in the room,"It'll be more comfortable than that chair. Can't have the both of you ill."

_Tony was running towards the barn the bucket in his hand. Gibbs was standing at the door watching him. "Breakfast will be ready soon. And we're going into town, Doctor Mallard wants to check you again. He couldn't believe you only got a concussion falling out that tree."_

"_I won't be long, dad."_

"_That's my boy."_

Gibbs woke up the next morning to two green eyes staring at him. "Morning. How are you this morning? And the first word out of your mouth better not be fine."

"Head's a bit sore but not too bad. What happened? I don't remember how I ended up in hospital."

"That is something I am going to be discussing with you, when someone tells you to change your clothes you do it."

"What?" Tony looked confused.

"After you pulled Maddie and me out of that car and saved our lives, you didn't change your clothes, remember that?"

Shit! Gibbs was glaring at him. "Sort of."

"Well next time you are handed a change of clothes you better change into them. You had pneumonia. Dr. Pitt was here. Said it was because of your lungs, you're more susceptible to it. So you better take more care of your health. Hear me?"

"I think the whole hospital heard you," Tony looked down as nurses stared into his room.

"I will not lose you." He pulled Tony into his arms.

"I didn't know you cared, "Tony joked.

He felt a tap on the back of his head. "Don't even joke about this. You are going to be taking better care of yourself from now on." Gibbs let Tony go. "Firstly you are coming to stay with me until you're better."

"Boss I...." Gibbs glared.

"Shutting up Boss."

"Good. I've had McGee and David getting my spare room ready. McGee brought over your DVD player and your movies. Have you really watched all of them?"

"You don't have to do this."

"No I don't have to, I want to."

Tony lay back contented. He hoped the other Tony in his dream was just as happy.

The End


End file.
